Bed rock
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: how i think bed rock would be sung by the cast of inuyasha


Olivia: How i think bed rock would be sang if by the inuyasha characters and one of my own.

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha or bed rock by young money only her own character

* * *

I can make your bed rock  
Haters in the building n****  
I can make your bed rock (girl)  
i can make your bed rock  
I can make your bed rock

[Miroku]  
She got the good good  
she Michael Jackson bad  
Im attracted to her  
but her attractive ass  
but now were murders  
cause we kill time  
I knock her lights out  
but she still shine  
I hate to see her go  
but i love to watch her leave  
but i keep her running back and forth  
like a soccer team  
cold as a winter's day  
hot as a summers eve  
yasha cast thieves  
steal your heart with ease

[Inuyasha]  
I like the way you walk it  
and if your walkin my way  
Im that red bull  
and lets fly away  
lets find a place  
with all kinds of space  
ill let you be the judge  
and im the the case  
im inuyasha  
i putta hugga  
i see me with her  
no stevie wonder  
she wont ever wonder  
cause she knows she bad  
and i gotta nigga  
grocery bag

[Bankotsu]  
Okay Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock girl(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bedrock(hey,hey,hey)  
I can make your bedrock

[Kira]  
okay i get it  
let me think  
i guess its my turn  
maybe its time to put this pussy on your sideburns  
he say im bad  
he probably right he pushing me like buttons down's on a friday night  
im so pretty like  
we on my peddled bike  
he on my low scrunch  
we on my echo whites  
he say Nicki dont stop  
you da bestest  
and i'd just be cumming off the top as best as

[Ryura]  
I Love your sushi rolls  
hotter then wasabi  
i race for your love  
shake-n-bake  
ricky bobby  
im at the W  
but i can meet you in the lobby  
girl i gotta watch my back  
cause im not just anybody  
ive seen them standing in line  
just to get beside her  
i let her see that aston  
and let the rest suprise her  
thats when we disappear  
you need GPS to find her  
O that was your girl?  
I thought i recognized her

[Bankotsu]  
Okay  
Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bed rock(hey,hey,hey)  
.com  
i can make your bed rock girl(hey,hey,hey)  
i can make your bedrock(hey,hey,hey)  
I can make your bedrock

[Hiten]  
She like cannon  
I like stan and  
she like romance and  
i like rollin with friends  
she said im caged in  
i think her conscience is  
shes watchin that oxygen  
im watching ESPN  
but when that show ends  
she all over my skin  
lotions  
double emotions  
rollarcoasten  
like  
back  
forth  
hold it (hold it X5)  
she poses like its for posters  
and i poke like im suppose to  
take this photo if you are for me  
she said dont you ever show this  
im to loyal and to focused  
to be losing and be hopeless  
when i spoke this she rejoiced it  
she said your words give me open  
so i closed it  
when it closes  
im only lovin for the moment

[Kouga]  
She aint gotta man  
but shes not alone  
Miss. Independent  
here she got her own  
hey gorgeous  
um, i mean flawless  
well,thats what your are  
how i see it is how i call it  
yeah  
look it how she walk  
mhmm she know she bad  
do (do) your thing baby  
i aint even mad  
and i aint even fast  
im gonna stay a while  
hole your hair crisp  
im gonna take a gander

(Bankotsu)  
Okay  
Baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby  
wanna spend it all on you baby  
my room is the g-spot  
call me  
i can make your bed rock (mhmm oh)  
i can make your bed rock(ohhohhohhh)  
i can make your bed rock girl(ohhhh)  
i can make your bedrock  
I can make your bedrock

[Miroku]  
Cast of Inuyasha

Inuyasha

Miroku

Kouga

Ryura

Hiten

Kikyo

Kira

Hey Sango

[Bankotsu]  
and Young Banks

Oh it's the cast of Inuyasha


End file.
